Pretty Little Liars Theories
by Book Worm 1121
Summary: My theories for PLL.
1. Chapter 1

_Pretty Little Liars_ Theories

A-Team

**disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I just own my theories.**

* * *

Wren: In the beginning of the series, he went to Spencer's drunk. He dropped the plant. When Spencer left she called Hanna to pick her up because she had to take Wren's car, how did "A" know that Spencer would be out of the house, and how did "A" know Hanna would be driving? Wren also told Spencer that his number was block. Spencer blocked all unknown numbers. Another time, Wren ordered the vodka soda, "A" was drinking that on night. When the tree was remove, from the park down that showed Alison's and Ian initials, it was burning in a fireplace, when Spencer go drunk and went to Wren's there was the same fireplace. When Emily was in the hospital, Wren had stethoscope that had an "A" shape.

Ezra: Ezra had all that money hidden. He said that he sold the car, but how do we know that what he said was true. Jason called a number, and "A" got 50 grand; Aria found money in Ezra's apartment. Ezra also has a typewriter. The letters that sent to the girls were used by a typewriter. Why did Ezra go to Alison's funeral? Did he meet her before? When "A" sent the text to the girls about Hanna knowing too much, could it be about Aria and Ezra's relationship. Noel threatened Ezra if he didn't up Noel's grade; Noel was accused of having test answers in his locker. Teachers can have the lock combinations, and can have the test answers. Ezra is a teacher; he could spy on the girls, while they are at school. Also since Ezra could get in the lockers, he could have put the notes from "A" in the girls' lockers. He could have put the poetry book in Aria's locker.

Aria: The real black swan dress was what Aria was wearing to the masquerade ball. Not, what Melissa wore. It seems like Aria had less attacks from "A", yes Aria had a panic attack in the bathroom, but what if she thought it was over? It shows Aria saying, "Shhhh" in the theme song, what could Aria be hiding.

Toby: In 3A finale, it shows that Toby was "A". Hints that Toby was "A" were when Jenna and Toby were talking. Jenna said told Toby about if she finds out, she'll hate him. Was Jenna talking about Toby being "A" or Jenna and Toby's affair? When Toby leaves town, he says it was for work or because he wants to leave. What work is he talking about? "A" work or other work?

Melissa: In one of the episodes, it shows a red coat hanging on Melissa's door. There could be two Red Coats. Melissa told Spencer that every she's done was to protect her. Does protect her mean join A-Team?

Cece: I don't have much back-up about Cece being on A-Team, but in one episode it shows a board with the tiles "TWC" does that mean Toby, Wren, Cece?

My other theory is the A.-T.E.A.M theory. This is where each letter stands for a name. A=Alison T=Toby E=Ezra A=Aria M=Melissa or Mona.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you agree or disagree with me? Should I continue this? IS there anyone else you think is on A-Team. Give me your theories on who is A-Team!**

**Book Worm 1121 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pretty Little Liars _Theories

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL just my theories.**

* * *

Red Coat

Who is Red Coat? Is it Alison? If it someone with a wig? Or are there more than one Red Coats?

Alison: Alison was seen in the famous red rain jacket. Is Alison dead? Emily, Hanna, and Spencer have seen Alison. Hanna saw her when she broke her leg. Emily saw her when she was lock in the room with the running car. Spencer saw her after she and Hanna saved Jenna from the fire. **(It was more Hanna, but Spencer helped carry her)** Spencer also thought she saw her in Maya's room. Was that Alison, or was it Courtney like in the books.

Melissa: A hoodless red rain jacket was found on Melissa's door. If people don't look closely to details in the background, they miss little hints that could give answers. Melissa was thought of being "A" when Liars saw Melissa in the video of Garrett and Ian talking. Melissa supposedly went to London, but how do the viewer's know? Melissa could have said that because get a target off of her.

Jenna: Jenna told Toby that she owns him. Is that because of the affair, or is it because she is Red Coat. Spencer saw Jenna tell an unknown person to send a text. Could that mean Jenna is the girl in charge? Jenna hates the Liars and hated Alison. She has a motive. After 7/23's episode, it shows NW talking to a girl. The audience sees a pair of sunglasses. They are Jenna's.

* * *

**To add to my A-Team theories**

Ezra: Jason had all the bottles of whiskey on his porch. Ezra gave whiskey to Aria's dad. It was the same whiskey that was on Jason's porch and had the Liar's faces on it. When there were four bottles of whiskey with the Liar's faces on them, it landed on Aria, "A" moved it to Spencer. Ezra makes his A's the same way "A" makes his. When Ezra rode his bike by the Liars, the Liars got a piece of paper. The paper was Alison's Missing Person flyer, and had a note from "A". When Ezra and Aria had their first picture with the bags over their heads, in an "A" scene it shows one of the bags. Spencer got an email from "A" says, "Married for love or an Alibi? –A" Ezra in class had on the board "Married for love". Marlene King said that "A" would be unmasked. Ezra and Aria were the only ones to be unmasked literally. Marlene King also said that one of the Liars would get in a fight with "A" in the Season 1 finale. Ian wasn't "A", but Aria and Ezra got in a fight.

Melissa: In one "A" scene it shows a laptop in the background, more importantly, that was Melissa's laptop.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Who do you think is Red Coat? **

**Book Worm 1121 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL just my theories.**

* * *

_Pretty Little Liars_ Theories

Who wrecked Connor's car?

Mike: Mike told Aria he would make it up to her. Mike said her didn't do it, but everyone thought he did.

Ezra: Ezra was at the 'Open Mike' that night. It shows him not going in, but he sees Aria. He also told Aria that he knows Mike didn't do it. Could he have been hinting that he did it?

"A": When I first saw the scene, I thought it was "A". Then, it shows the school hoodie, and threw me off. "A" might be setting up Mike and Ezra. Or Ezra might be "A" and did it as both. **(Sorry for my big opinion on Ezra being "A", I just see the hints.)**

* * *

**Missing**

**Alison Dilaurentis 15-years-old, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes**

**May also go by the name "Vivian Darkbloom"**

**Fond of manipulating her friends by using their secrets against them, penchant for lying, last seen with Mr. Byron Montgomery, or maybe Garrett Reynolds, or maybe Ian Thomas, or Melissa Hastings, but definitely last seen by four petite but beautiful fibbers. Might have a twin. Will kiss anyone. Not afraid of a little tree-carving. Has a knack for getting other people blamed for her own crimes. Breaks up couples for sport. Was the queen of her social circle as well as the queen of doling out cruel nicknames. Probably wearing something fashionable but also a little skanky. **

**If you have any information regarding her whereabouts please contact the Rosewood Police Department.**

This was Alison's first "Missing" poster. In the description, it says it says, "Might have a twin". Is PLL doing the twin theory? Also, the names Alison could have been last seen with, why were they not questioned? The name "Vivian Darkbloom" is what she is also known for, why did the cops not question this? Why the cops also not question about Alison's didn't might be twin? This "Missing" poster had so many hints for the show.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you agree with the theories, disagree?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL just my theories.**

* * *

_Pretty Little Liars _Theories

Twin Theory

Remember in the first Halloween episode, and Alison was telling that little boy the story about the two girls. The dolls that they were playing with looked like Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. Alison could have been telling the story about her twin. Cece could be the little girl in the story. Cece looks and sounds, just like Alison. Cece also lied to Aria and Wes when she said her car was tolled. Why did she lie?

Why did Mona tell the police that she killed Wilden?

In tonight's episode, Mona went to the police to tell them she killed Wilden. It shows her in the window, and she smiles at the Liars. Why?

Maybe Mona wants to prove to the Liars that she is on their side. She also might have wanted to save Hanna's mom from prison, to repay Hanna. Mona might have wanted to go to Radley again, because she wanted to sneak out. I don't trust Mona.

Does the Niguel guy have a bigger part in PLL?

It shows him, and he is in the season 4 premiere after Wilden's funeral. He is walking with Jenna. Will he reappear or is he just going to be in two episodes.

* * *

**What do you think? Not many finger pointing in the chapter, but they are questions going through my head. So many questions are going through my head while watching tonight's episode, but then I saw the promo for next week, and I FREAKED OUT. I am still freaking out. Who is in the lake? Is Jenna blind again? Are Jake and Aria going try to become a couple again? I really want her with Jake or Jason because I personally don't like Ezra. Is that really Spencer in the lake? She can't die. Why when Toby goes on a hunt to find clues, Spencer gets hurt. Is it "A" that did it? Does Spencer know too much? Where is Paige? I cannot wait a week for this episode. If Spencer gets hurt…I will cry. Tonight's episode has so much emotion in it, for Emily and her mom. What is up with Mike? Why is 'A' making holes around the table? Ugh…too many questions, but not enough answers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, just the theories.**

* * *

_Pretty Little Liars _Theories

Who pushed Ian off the Bell Tower?

Ian knew who the person was because Ian asked why the mysterious person was there.

Toby: Toby wasn't 'A' at the time, but he told Spencer that he that if she needed anything, call him. He wanted to protect her. He could have been near the Bell Tower, and ran to save her.

Melissa: Melissa told Spencer everything she had done was to protect her. Melissa could have gone back to the church, and heard Spencer's cries. Ian would most defiantly know who Melissa was.

Alison: Alison could have pushed Ian off because she wants to help the girls. She has been seen by all the girls, by Spencer the most, and she knows who 'A' is. Alison also was having an affair with Ian, and Ian thought she was dead.

What Happened to Jenna?

Jenna was found unconscious in the lake. What happened to her?

Red Coat: Jenna knew too much, she knew something about Alison. When Hanna knew too much, she got ran over by a car. Jenna was scared, and she never wanted to leave Shanna's side.

Cece Drake (or as some say 'Red Coat): Near the end of last night's episode, Shanna says that Jenna is afraid of Cece, and that Alison is dead.

Who was the person who stuck their hand out of the dirt?

I think it was in the season 3 finale, and it shows a hand come out of the dirt. Someone then, takes the hand, and pulls the person out of the dirt.

Alison: In a flashback, it showed Mrs. Dilaurentis and Alison eating. Alison wanted to go to a beach house, and her mom said no. So, Alison began to hold her breath. I think that this was to show, how long she can hold her breath for a long time.

Radley

As CaptionSwanFire says, Mona might have unfinished business. But, why is the room keep on coming up. Mona was in that room, then Spencer, and then Mona again. Also, the board game, I think the window that Spencer was lead to, was where Toby's mother died, or where Mona would sneak out. Eddie has something that he is not telling Spencer, I think, he knows more about Toby's mother's death.

* * *

**Dang, last night's episode, I felt bad for Emily. I was a little mad about Paige leaving out her injuring. I am wondering what the "Biggest Summer Finale Ever" is going to be like. I really hope that for the season finale, Spencer isn't alone…or almost getting killed. In Season 1, Spencer was alone, and almost got killed by Ian. In Season 2, Spencer was alone and almost killed by Mona. In Season 3, Spencer was alone, and thought she saw Alison. I mean, seriously, let Spencer be with her friends, and not get almost killed. My mom came in her bedroom, I watch it in there because my mom watches other shows, and she heard the "Biggest summer finale ever" line, and she kept saying it! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, after PLL was over, I went to see Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL just the theories. **

* * *

_Pretty Little Liars _Theories

Wren being on A-Team

In tonight's episode, 8/13/13, it shows Wren speaking to Mona. Mona said something about not being about to trust Wren. Also, it shows a picture of a family laughing and being all happy, later in the episode, Wren in sketching in the jacket, and it is red. For some reason, I thought it looked like Jenna, but that might have just been me, so…yeah. Also after Hanna talked to Wren, Wren makes a phone call. He says something about him doing his part, and the unknown person to do theirs. Was the person Cece? Also he was spying on Hanna and Caleb…more like watching them kiss.

Mrs. Dilaurentis

She is hiding something! In the flashback, she almost as Alison said, "chopped her fingers off". The whole leaving Alison's stuff in her room is creepy. People can mourn in different ways, but that is creepy. I think she either knows or thinks Alison is alive, and would come home.

Who is the "Blonde Girl"?

Dr. Palmer told Toby to tell his mother to stay away from the blonde girl. Who was it?

Cece: Cece has made some visits to Radley. She pretended to be Alison, and pretended to want to self-harm herself. Cece could have been visiting Marion, or trying to hurt Marion.

Alison: Alison was the first thought, then it was Cece, and then it might be Mrs. Dilaurentis. Alison has blonde hair, and she meet Toby's mother when she almost, but didn't kiss him. She knew his mother was ill, and so on and so forth.

Mrs. Dilaurentis: Dr. Palmer to tell the man who was taking him away, to send Mrs. Dilaurentis to his office. Weak lead, but an idea.

* * *

**Here are the ideas. I don't know what I will do when the summer finale hits. I guess I would review episodes, or I will wait for the show to return for the season. I saw on and Instagram post saying Troian Bellisario and then Spencer Hastings/Spencer Cavanaugh (83 episodes 2010-2014). First, I saw that it was ending in 2014, but there is going to be a season 5…right? It is going to be ending in the spring of 2015. Anyways, tonight's episode was good. How did Hanna not see Red Coat? Red Coat was in the same freaking room! Dang, Red Coat is sneaky. The whole Dr. Palmar think is making me so confused. I got no answers, little theories, but just questions! I wanted some big Spoby scene, I got moments but…they aren't the same. Rumor has it they might break up. Why was Wren spying on Hanna…oh maybe he's "A".**

**-Book Worm 1121**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, just my theories.**

* * *

_Pretty Little Liars _Theories

CECE IS ON A-TEAM!

Red Coat

It has been leaked that I Marlene said that Red Coat is Cece, Alison, or Jenna. Also we will find out about Alison being dead or alive on the Halloween episode. Caleb is leaving. Boo. And Toby is making me mad!

Red Coat

Jenna: Jenna might have been hit on the head, but she looked like the girl with the red coat that Wren was sketching. People are saying it is Aria, but it looks like Jenna to me. Jenna also was seen telling a mystery person to send the text, in season one.

Alison: Depends if she is alive. If she is she has been seen about eight times. Correct me if I am wrong. Spencer: Three, Aria: One, Emily: One, Hanna: Two, and Mona: One.

Cece: Cece might be just an 'A' member, because in 8/20's episode, it shows Cece in the black hoodie.

Always so close

Every time, Red Coat is right under the Liars' noses. She was right behind Hanna…twice. Once, Hanna saw her in the window reflection, and then in Alison's room. She was in the back of the hay ride, and Emily was so close to killing Red Coat. That also isn't a good thing.

Wren knowing Alison

In the Halloween episode, "The First Secret", it shows Alison talking to Emily. Alison said she knew a doctor who could give Emily the pill because she thought Emily was sleeping with Ben. That's all I got for Wren.

Thoughts of Season Four

I don't like him this season. I like his whole connection with his mom, but he is asking way too much of Spencer. Before Spencer was hiding from 'A', and now Toby is getting answers from 'A'. Spencer was right. It was a trap. I hated how Toby stormed off. You never leave an argument without ending it. My eyes filled with tears, but I go "No you will not cry." I hate seeing Spencer upset. Spoby just isn't the same this season. They have barely a sweet moments with arguing. Troian said that Spoby needs a break. They need a date night. Turn off all phones, laptops, and tablets, and enjoy time with each other. I really wanted more about Spencer's college thing. They had that guy in for like one episode. Spencer needs to be looking at colleges. Emily is looking. She is the only one. It was like Spencer can't get in at any other school because she was rejected by UPenn. Where is Peter Hastings? He was in barely any of the episodes. I am glad Veronica has more of a part this season. Spoby really need to talk about Toby being on A-Team. He said he did it to protect her, and then she hasn't brought it up. Spencer needs to let Toby know how she felt. He needs to hear her out. Spencer is making me so frustrated. It is like she is a puppy learning to be trained. **(I know stupid simile.)** Where is Jason? I know the actor is currently working on his new show, but he needs to get brought up. I wanted Malcolm to be Ezra's, but nope. I really like Aria's new love interest. He's so much better then Ezra. He doesn't get upset when 'A' texts Aria about her relationship, and he isn't one of my suspects. I am really excited for the Summer Finale. This is a season for answers…well…more questions…but more answers.

* * *

**I am mad at Toby. But I am tired. I got school tomorrow. **

**~Book Worm 1121**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, just my theories.**

This was the most epic episode EVER! I got more answers than I got in 3 SEASONS! EZRA IS 'A'! EZRA IS 'A'! I WAS RIGHT! I need to know his motive. Okay, back to theories.

* * *

Ali and Cece

What I think is that Cece is trying to hurt the girls. Cece is out to get them…maybe…and Ali is trying to protect them. I knew Cece wasn't dead, her leg went in a weird position, but she lived. Ali is trying to give the girls answers. She might have been the one who sends the girls hints. She might have dressed in black and saved Spencer. She is the one living in her house. Cece is evil, and Ali is good…I hope.

Ezra being 'A'

My mom was watching the show with me, she doesn't watch the show, and Ezra turns around. I wanted to start jumping up and down yelling 'I knew it', but my mom would look at me like I need help. My theory is he is 'Board Shorts'. He was the older man. He was mad when the Liars found his creepy lair. Ezria kissed. Boo, especially now that he is 'A'. I thought that Red Coat was in charge…but I think not.

Mona

Mona isn't on the good side. She was at a Bed & Breakfast. Shanna knew where she was. Mona found out about Toby and the R.V. because she rejoined the team.

Toby's Mother

Toby's mom did not kill herself. She was killed, but not by herself. Wilden did it…hopefully. I might me way off, but why would Wilden change the report? Also, Toby's mother might have been killed by Mrs. Dilaurentis or Cece or Alison. But probably not Alison.

The Hand!

I knew the hand was Alison's, but I did not see the woman pulling her out. I thought it was someone on the team, making her join. The hand was shown since about season 2…or was it season 3?

Halloween Episode

I want Ezra to be B-U-S-T-E-D B USTED! I say the promo for the Halloween episode yesterday, and now it makes since why Ezra was randomly in Ravenswood. Hanna runs off because of a 'Help Me' writing. Who wrote that? Alison?

Wren and Melissa

Toby's comment about 'Your ex-boyfriend' made me kind of mad. Spencer didn't really date him, she just kissed him. They went on like one date. Another time, Spencer was drunk and kissed him. For Wrencer, I feel like Wren is the rebound. He was the rebound for the first time Toby broke up, and he was the rebound the second. She clearly just is broken from Toby, and she needs a way to get over him. **NO SHIP WARS! I WAS SAYING MY OPINION! IF YOU WERE OFFENDED BY MY OPINION ON WRENCER, I AM SORRY!** I think that Wren might have been talking to Melissa. Melissa is trying to protect Spencer, so she makes Wren to updates on her. Also, Wren is on A-Team with Melissa. Wren is because I don't know. Melissa because she wants protection for Spencer. If that does happen, I would be a little upset, and touched, because Spencer would have two members working to protect her. I don't really want Wren to go back to Melissa because Wren like younger girls. For example; Spencer and Hanna.

* * *

This episode was awesome. I got so many answers. I got so excited, and I had to hold it in, until I got in my room. Ezra is 'A'. Oh, I am going to take a break after the Halloween episode, and wait till the show comes back. So, after Oct. 22 or Oct. 23 I might not post for some time. I am still deciding.

~Book Worm 1121


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, just the theories.**

* * *

_Pretty Little Liars_ Theories

Ezra

There are many people who think that Ezra isn't on A-Team. I personally have been thinking it for a while. When there was the talent show, the creepy clown was shown. If you find a picture of the clown and find a picture of Ezra, they both have the same eyes. Also, when Aria went to Ezra's apartment, it shows a cup in the background. The cup has an A on it. The cup is really random, but gave a hint. People are saying he was following them. He slammed the door because he was mad that 'A' was still torturing the girls, as tempting as that theory is, the coat Ezra had looked like the ones in the closet. I don't want it to be a whole 'Everything I've done was to protect you.' That was Toby, if they repeat history, than it will get boring.

B-Team

CaptionSwanFire comment saying about B-Team. I forgot about the B-Team. B-Team already said to have, on Wikipedia, to have Melissa, Shanna, and Jenna. Melissa, on Wikipedia, was a formally on the team. Clearly, Shanna doesn't know about Alison, nor does Jenna. It would make sense that Wilden was on the team. Some of B-Team members might be trying to stop A-Team, Mona and maybe Melissa. I don't care if Wren is one A-team or B-Team, I just think he is shady.

* * *

**This is the second ideas I have. I am not going to update until the after the Halloween episode. Then, after the Halloween episode, I don't know. It made me mad that Caleb and Hanna won't get their good-bye. He won't be in the next episode, and then he will be gone. I wanted a good-bye. Now, I want them to do the long-distance relationship. Maybe the Liars will guest star on Ravenswood. I don't know.**

**~Book Worm 1121**


	10. Chapter 10

_Pretty Little Liars Theories_

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, just my theories.**

* * *

Halloween Episode

Well . . . my Ezra theory is declared. This episode is by far, in my opinion, the creepiest. Although it is a promotion on _Ravenswood_, the episode is one of my favorites.

Ezra

I wish Spencer unmasked Ezra, but no she didn't. She got knocked out. Ezra is not going to be known as "A" for some time now because Aria and Ezra have a sex scene on episode 14 or 15. Also, when Hanna was ran over by the car, a text was sent says, "She knew too much." What did she know too much of? Noel was pranking Aria and Ezra. Hanna saw Aria go in Ezra's car. Hanna saw Aria and Ezra kiss. Ezra could have easily changed cars.

Who will find out Ezra is "A"?

Hanna or Spencer might find out that Ezra is "A". Hanna took the notebook, and Spencer cut Ezra. Also, Ali might tell one of the girls. Ali might not come back for some episodes, but she might be the one to snitch.

Alison

Alison is alive! Yay! But . . . whose funeral the Liars go to? Could it be that Ali had contact with Wren? Did Wren make the file say that Alison was dead? I don't know, but I am happy that Ali is on the Liars' side.

As Alison told Hanna about the hospital scene, I went back to watch it. Alison said how it was dangerous for her to come out. Ali also said someone should do something about "A". No one really knew what Ali meant because we, some, thought it was a dream. I did until the lipstick stain on the cup. Ali left signs she was alive. The open medication at Spencer's. The open door at Spencer's. The doll sitting on the table at Aria's. The lipstick stain on the cup for Hanna. Emily, I know she saw her, but there wasn't anything that was left, unless I am mistaken.

Jason

Jason is coming back . . . I think. On Instagram, it shows Sasha, Alison, Andrea, Mrs. Dilaurentis, and Drew, Jason, in a picture. This means that Jason might, and hopefully, come back!

* * *

**Ugh . . . an awesome episode, but now we have to wait until January. With that, I have to wait for Teen Wolf, The Fosters, and Twisted. :/. Other than the wait, I am so excited. This will be my last post, unless I get new theories, for a while. I can't think of anything. If you have any theories, and you want me to publish them on this account, PM me or comment. I will say that it is your theory. **

**~Book Worm 1121~**


End file.
